Danger Zone
by ryukutari
Summary: "Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya,"/ "Hah, pembunuhan di sekolah!,"/"Oh, pertanda apakah ini?"/"APA!"


Yeah!, setelah hampir sebulan Hiatus, Ryu akhirnya datang kembali. Apakah ada yang rindu?#dilempargerobak

Oke, pada saaat ini Ryu bakal ngadain season talkshow.

Karin : Bagi yang tak berminat silahkan jangan dibaca.

Ryu : #ngelempar sandal

Karin :#kena lemparan sandal, lempuyengan dan pingsan XD

Ryu : Tanpa basa basi lagi, ayo kita baca fic gaje ini.

.

**Kamichama Karin©Kogedonbo**

**.**

**Danger Zone ©Ryukutari**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Sesosok yang misterius**

**.**

**Warning : Horror, Fantasy, Misteri, OOC, akan sering berjumpa dengan Typo, gaje, nggak nyambung, dan keanehan lainnya.**

**.**

**Summary: "Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya,"/ "Hah, pembunuhan di sekolah?!/"Oh, pertanda apakah ini?" / "APA?!"**

**.**

Pada saat ini, Karin tengah bersiap siap untuk ke sekolah. Dimulai dari mandi, menyiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan dibawa, kemudian atau tepatnya sekarang ia disibukan dengan mengikat tali sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Hati kecilnyapun membisikan, 'Setelah selesai dengan urusan sepatu, ayo lihat jam." Dengan sekejap, mata emeraldnyapun melirik jam dinding di dekatnya.

"Oh.., sekarang pukul 7.15," ujarnya yang awalnya tenang tenang saja, dan berdiri dari posisi semula jongkok. Tapi, setelah Karin memikirkan mendalam tentang 'Pukul 7.15'

"Huwa!, Jam 7.15!" dengan cepat ia meraih tas gendongnya dan berlari hingga di depan pintu, "Bibi, Karin berangkat ya!" sementara ia berkesempatan untuk berpamitan kepada bibinya yang tinggal di rumah. Setelah mengatakan hal itu iapun lari keluar rumah.

"Iya, tapi Karin, tunggu sarapannya..." tanpa menghiraukan perkataam bibinya, Karin hanya nyelonong (?) keluar rumah.

**.**

Saking cepatnya berlari sesampainya Karin sudah lelah pada pertengahan perjalannan. Nafasnya terengah, keringatnya bercucuran, iapun sedikit menunduk dengan tangannya yang tertumpu pada lutut yang ia tekuk. Sejenak Karin menadah kepalanya yang semulanya menunduk.

Matanya menangkap pada seorang gadis berambut _Indigo _sedang berjalan dan mulai berselisih dengan Karin_._ Gadis itu menatapnya degan tajam ke arah Karin seraya jalan melewatinya. Karin juga mulai terpaku pada tatapan gadis tersebut.

'Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya,' batin kecil Karin berbisik.

Tapi, Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke posisi berdiri tegak. Iapun berbalik arah dengan maksud ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Namun, gadis yang ia maksud sudah menghilang.

'A... apa?, dia hilang?' pikirnya mulai _Shock, _'Tapi, jalan trotoar ini kan, panjang. Tak mungkin jika ia sudah sampai di perempatan sana dalam sekejap. Lagipula jalannya dia melewatiku pelan gitu!' pikir panjang Karin yang membuatnya semakin merasa ada yang janggal, "Tapi, lupakanlah!, nanti saja pikirkan" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

Karin pun melanjutkan perjalalnannya menuju sekolah. Ya, tentunya dengan berlari. Sesekali iapun memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang. Setelah ia melirik sebentar ternyata gadis itu berada di tempat dimana ia tadi berdiri. Karin kemudian menelan ludah sulit. Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia kembali menyempatkan diri untuk melihat gadis itu lagi. Namun, hasilnya nihil, gadis itu menghilang lagi.

**.**

Karinpun berjalan gontai setelah memasuki sekolah. Mengingat kejadian tadi, yang begitu mengiang di pikirannya. Hingga ia tiba di kelas yang ia tempati. Karinpun duduk di kursi seperti biasanya. Tatapan kosongpun menhiasi wajahnya dan menarik perhatian Miyon untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

" Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Miyon seraya menyentuh pundak. Karin yang mersa pundaknya tersentuhpun tersentak kaget sekaligus sadar dari lamuannya.

"A.. apa ?" tanya balik Karin yang meminta Miyon untuk mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenapa?" ulang Miyon

"Aku tidak apa apa," sahut Karin yang pastinya berbohong.

"Kau serius?" tanya Miyon memastikan agar lebih pasti (?).

" Serius!" kata Karin dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

'Teet... teet... ' suara bel menggema di setiap sudut sekolah. Bel berarti tanda kelas memulai pelajaranpun memotong percakapan antara Miyon dengan Karin.

**.**

**Waktu Istirahat**

**.**

"Akhirnya waktu istirahat ..."

" Hore !, istirahat!"

" Akhirnya bisa ngepuasin perutku yang udah memberontak dari tadi!"

Begitulah suara suara yang terdengar jika waktu istirahat dimulai.

#Bruak!

"ADA ORANG TERBUNUH DI DEKAT RUANG PERPUSTAKAAN!" seorang siswa mendobrak pintu dan meneriakkan perkataan yang belum pernah terdengar pada waktu istirahat.

Semua murid yang ada di kelaspun kaget dan segera ke tempat kejadian termasuk Karin dan Miyon, sementara anak anak yang bernyali kecil hanya berdiam diri di kelas.

**.**

Merekapun tiba di dekat perpustakkaan yang ramai dipenuhi orang. Karin rela berdesak desakan demi melihatnya langsung. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat lokasi pembunuhan yang penuh ceceran darah. Karinpun menelan ludah sulit. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tak tahan lagi melihat kejadian tersebut, iapun mencoba keluar dari desakan orang orang itu.

Setelah merasa cukup bebas, napasnya pun mulai menghirup udara bebas. Dan perlahan melihat sekeliling. Kedua mata _emerald _ milik Karin seketika menangkap sosok gadis berambut _Indigo_ yang ia temui pada perjalanannya tadi. Sosok itupun berlari setelah mengetahui bahwa Karin melihatnya. Dengan keberanian yang penuh, Karin segera mengejar gadis tersebut. Gadis itupun berbelok arah. Karinpun semakin memantapkan jurus larinya (?). Tapi, setelah ia berbelok pada tempat yang sama, langkah kakinya berhenti, gadis itu menghilang.

**.**

**Pulang Sekolah**

**.**

"Sungguh hari yang menakutkan," keluh Karin.

Karinpun menatap sejenak jalan trotoar yang ada di sebrang jalan. Sesosok gadis misterius yang kerap kali ia temui, sekarang berada di sana. Gadis yang semulanya hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan, seketika membelokkan arah kepalanya, yang membuat keberadaan Karin diketahui gadis tersebut. Karinpun ketakutan yang kemudian ambil langkah seribu menuju rumah (?).

**.**

**Di Rumah**

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah tepatnya sudah di dalam kamar, Karin segera memikirkan kejadian kejadian aneh yang terjadi tadi. Ia pun mulai mengacak acak rambutnya karena merasa sudah gila. Tak lama, Karin berbaring di tempat tidur miliknya dan mulai bermimpi.

**.**

**Karin Pov**

Deru angin kencang terdengar jelas, begitu terkutuk ketika ku mendengarnya.

"Tempat apa sih ini?, kencang banget anginnya!" gerutuku seorang diri

"Ini adalah _Danger Zone,"_ sahut sebuah suara yang mendatanginya.

"Si... siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan mata menyipit fokus kepada sosok di hadapanku.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa aku, karena nanti juga kau akan tahu. Aku menghampirimu karena, kau harus mengetahui _Danger Zone _," ucap suara itu lagi, kini aku tengah menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah gadis berambut _Indigo _ itu.

"Kau..." ucapku menggantung dengan mataku yang terbelalak kaget.

"_Danger Zone_ adalah wilayah maya dan mistis dimana kau akan mendapatakan..."

"Kekejaman," gadis itu tiba tiba mengeluarkan pisau dan menyayat lengan tangan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Jati diri," ia kemudian hanya mendorong sedikit siku kanannya.

"Kekuatan," gadis itupun memamerkan luka sayatannya tadi, kemudian menyentuh sayatan luka itu sehingga hilang tanpa bekas.

"Ini adalah alasan mengapa aku mengundangmu ke dalam _Danger Zone,"_ tatapan gadis itu semakin tajam, dan menusuk rasa penasaranku.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Huf, akhirnya selesai jga. Wew, gaje banget jalan ceritanya X(, gomen ya readers, ceritanya masih amatiran. Tunggu chap berikutnya ;)

Jangan lupa review yah ;)


End file.
